castlepediafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Linkin Park
Linkin Park 'es una banda estadounidense de rock formada en 1996. La banda estubo originalmente formada por: Mike Shinoda, Dave Farrell, Joe Hahn, Brad Delson, Rob Bourdon y Mark Wakefield, este ultimo como voz principal. La banda inició en ese mismo año sus primeros trabajos musicales de manera independiente y posterior a esto grabaron su primer material llamado Xero; sin embargo no tuvieron gran éxito en la búsqueda de un sello discográfico ya que ninguno mostró interés en su trabajo, lo que ocasionó la renuncia de Mark Wakefield. Poco despues Chester Bennintong se incorporo a la banda como vocalista. Historia Formacion y primeros años (1996-1999). Fundada originalmente por tres compañeros de escuela, la agrupación se inicio alrededor de 1996 en Los Ángeles. la musica quen tocaban era una mescla de Nu Metal, Hardcore y Hip Hop. Después de haberse graduado de la secundaria, los jóvenes californianos Mike Shinoda, Rob Bourdon y Brad Delson tomaron de manera más seria sus intereses musicales, y poco después a la banda se unieron Joe Hahn y Dave Farrell. Ya habiendo cinco integrantes y para completar la formación, alistaron a Mark Wakefield como vocalista principal y aunque limitados financieramente, grabaron su primer material en 1996 en un estudio improvisado propiedad de Mike Shinoda bajo el nombre Xero. Sin embargo no lograron obtener un contrato, por consiguiente el proyecto no prosperó, y Wakefield, frustrado, decidió abandonar definitivamente la formación para proseguir con sus estudios. Debido a que Wakefield declinó el proyecto, Shinoda se vio en la necesidad de contratar un nuevo vocalista, de entre los solicitantes destacóChester Bennintong. Shinoda le hizo llegar algunas canciones interpretadas por el vocalista anterior y versiones instrumentales, para que Chester grabara su voz sobre las últimas, una vez terminado el trabajo, Chester contactó a Shinoda vía telefónica para mostrarle su propia grabación, los integrantes quedaron impresionados por su voz, por lo que decidieron convocarlo a una reunión inmediatamente. Tras la integración de Chester, el grupo pasó a llamarse «Hybrid Theory» y trabajando bajo su sello independiente la banda grabó el álbum Hybrid Theory EP. Pero debido a problemas legales con un grupo europeo llamado Hybrid, se vieron forzados a cambiar de nombre nuevamente, Chester sugirió Lincoln Park, sin embargo debido al dominio lincolnpark.com modificaron la ortografía a Linkin Park, su actual nombre. Hybrid Theory (2000-2002) El primer álbum de Linkin Park, llamado Hybrid Theory, fue publicado el 24 de octubre de 2000. producto de medio año de trabajo, el álbum fue editado por Don Gilmore. ''Hybrid Theory tuvo una recepción comercial positiva, habiendo vendido 5 millones de copias durante su año debut por lo que pudo adjudicarse el estatus del álbum más vendido de 2001. Fue el disco más vendido en Estados Unidos y Nueva Zelanda durante ese año por los exitos: Crawling, Papercut, In The End, One Step Closer y Points Of Autority. El álbum está compuesto en su mayoría por temas líricos que tratan los problemas por los que atravesóChester Bennintong durante su adolesencia como el divorcio de sus padres, y problemas con el alcohol y las drogas. Meteora (2002-2004) Tras Hybrid Theory y Reanimaton, Linkin Park continuó realizando conciertos en Estados Unidos, y al mismo tiempo comenzaron a trabajar en su próximo material en el autobús de su gira en un horario ajustado y también en su tiempo libre. La banda trabajó casi todo el año 2002 y finalmente en diciembre de ese año se anunció oficialmente la producción de su nuevo disco de estudio: Meteora. De acuerdo con la banda para el nombre del mismo fueron inspirados por la región rocosa de Meteora en Grecia. Este álbum con su Nu Metal se asemeja a su anterior trabajo, Hybrid Theory, sin embargo este disco se diferenció por la incorporación novedosos instrumentos como el uso de un Shakuhachi (una flauta japonesa hecha de bambú), y nuevos efectos de sonido. El segundo álbum se lanzó mundialmente el 25 de marzo de 2003.82 El día de su publicación ganó reconocimiento mundial, siendo número uno en Estados Unidos y Reino Unido y número dos en Australia. Entre los sencillos de este album destacan: Somewere I Belong, Breaking The Habit, Faint y Numb. Minutes To Midnight (2006-2008) La banda regresó a los estudios de grabación en 2006 para presentar su nuevo material discográfico. Para la producción del álbum la banda eligió al productor Rick Rubin. Aunque el álbum fue confirmado para ese mismo año fue pospuesto para 2007. Posteriormente Chester eclaró que su nueva producción se apartaba de su anterior estilo de nu metal. Después de catorce meses de trabajo en el álbum, los miembros del grupo optaron por seguir perfeccionando su trabajo mediante la eliminación de cinco de las diecisiete pistas que se tenían planeadas. El nombre del álbum es una referencia hecha al Reloj Del Juicio Final. El primer sencillo What I'Ve Done fue lanzado el 2 de abril de 2007 La canción fue usada también como tema principal para la banda sonora de la película Transformers. El álbum muestra un Rock Alternativo mas suave en comparación con los álbumes anteriores agregando una evolución en su sonido. Algunas de las canciones mas destacadas son: What I'Ve Done, Bleed It Out, Shadow Of The Day, Guiven Up y por ultimo Leave It All The Rest que tambien aparece en el Soundtrack de la pelicula Crepusculo. Transformers, filantropia y otros proyectos (2009-2010) Paralelamente al trabajo con el nuevo álbum de estudio en mayo del 2009 la banda formó parte nuevamente de la banda sonora de la película de la saga Transformers. ''Por ello se dio a conocer anticipadamente el sencillo New Divide lanzado el 28 de mayo de 2009, tema central para el filme Transformers: the revenge of the Fallen on un sonido más electrónico, mostrando una faceta un tanto más comercial comparada con sus anteriores trabajos.Después de completar el trabajo para la película, la agrupación volvió al estudio para finalizar su álbum. El enero de 2010, se dio a conocer la canción Not Alone tema que forma parte del álbum Dowonload To Donate For Haiti junto a otras bandas producido por la compañia Music For Relief que dono todo lo recaudado a las victimas del terremoto de Haiti en 2010. A Thousand Suns (2010) En el 2008, Chester, anunció en una entrevista para MTV que el cuarto álbum de estudio sería un álbum conceptual La banda volvió a los estudios de grabación en el año 2009, a partir de entonces y como prueba de ello comenzaron a publicar de manera frecuente información a modo de acertijo de una forma no muy clara en los cuales revelaba algo sobre el nuevo álbum de la banda. ''A Thousand Suns fue confirmado el 8 de julio, se anunció que saldría el 14 de septiembre de 2010 en Estados Unidos en la página oficial de la banda, cuyo primer single fue The Catalyst el cual fue lanzado oficialmente al mercado el 2 de agosto del mismo año. El 5 de octubre de 2010 fue publicado en iTunes el segundo sencillo, Waiting For The End, En Francia. El álbum llegó a la cuarta posición, que es sin embargo inferior a los dos anteriores álbumes. El tercer sencillo del álbum Burning In The Skies ue lanzado el 24 de febrero de 2011. El 13 de abril de 2011, Shinoda confirmó el sencillo del álbum, Iridicent, ''También dijo que habría otra versión ligeramente más corta de la canción, para la banda sonora de la película ''Transformers: el lado oscuro de la luna. '' Living Things (2011-Presente) En junio de 2011, Chester revelóque Linkin Park había comenzado a trabajar en nuevo material para su próximo álbum. Explicó: "Hemos estado trabajando en un nuevo disco. La música es genial y estamos mucho más avanzados de lo que esperábamos estar. No hay muchos ruidos, pero hay muchas buenas canciones. Probablemente genere una reacción polarizada. Lo cual me complace. Como artista espero una reacción". El cantante agregó que lo que buscan en su nuevo disco es hacer frente a temas controversiales en el álbum en lugar de los asuntos personales que se tocaban en sus primeros álbumes de estudio. "Nosotros hemos aprendido a escribir canciones y letras serias, hemos aprendido a tratar con la política, fe y otras cosas". En julio de 2011, Chester dijo a la revista Rolling Stone ue Linkin Park apunta para producir un nuevo álbum cada dieciocho meses, y que él se sorprendería si el nuevo álbum no estuviera listo para el 2012. La banda continúa grabando y produciendo el nuevo material incluso mientras se encuentran de gira algo similar a lo acontecido en el proceso de grabación de su álbum ''Meteora. En marzo de 2012 el vocalista de la banda habló para la revista Kerrang sobre el nuevo álbum diciendo; nos volvimos locos en nuestro anterior disco A Thousand Suns fue un disco experimental que por mucho tiempo polarizó a los seguidores de Linkin Park, pero el grupo es consciente de sus acciones. El disco no tuvo esos elementos musicales característicos de la banda, lo que condujo a una serie de desencantos para algunos. En el nuevo álbum vamos a incorporar mucho trabajo con las guitarras, muchos coros y un sonido electrónico más pesado. El próximo material discográfico, del que no se conoce su nombre y que saldrá a la venta entre julio y agosto, retoma el género que los dio a conocer, pero no será «tan nu-metal» como en sus primeros trabajos Hybrid Theory y Meteora, aseguró el cantante. La banda reveló el día 28 de marzo en su página oficial, que el primer sencillo del álbum se llamaría Burn It Down el cual seria lanzado el 16 de abril de 2012. Temas Linkin Park se ha caracterizado desde sus inicios por interpretar en sus canciones diversos temas que abarcan diferentes aspectos desde lo personal hasta lo social. En su mayor parte temas líricos que se refieren a los sentimientos, y conflictos sociales. La banda ha hablado acerca de diversas cuestiones, cambiando a lo largo de su discografía. Hybrid Theory y Meteora hablan principalmente acerca de conflictos en las relaciones, desórdenes internos y problemas personales. El álbum Minutes to Midnight es generalmente mucho más oscuro, tal y como lo indica el nombre del mismo. En primer lugar, aborda el ámbito político: Mike Shinoda se expresa de manera personal sobre la guerra en Irak con la cancion Hands Held High y la canción de cierre The Little Things Give You Away hace referencia al Huracan Katrina que golpeo a Nueva Orleans en 2005. Del mismo modo, el video musical de la canción What I've Done muestra imágenes de Gandhi, Hitler, Mao Tse Tung entre otras personalidades destacadas de la historia, en el se aborda el tema de guerras, motines, las pruebas la destrucción nuclear, medio ambiente y el hambre. Shadow Of The Day se basa también en los disturbios públicos y la muerte de inocentes, igualmente el tema de la separación es tocado en las canciones In Pieces y Valentine's Day. Su disco A Thousand Suns trata temas que tienen que ver con la Guerra Nuclear. "El concepto de este álbum es acerca de una guerra nuclear y en general cualquier tipo de guerra. En esta producción, se mezcla el concepto de las ideas humanas con la tecnología, es decir, los miedos que tienen los humanos con imaginar lo que va a suceder con el mundo en el futuro" declaró Mike Shinoda en una entrevista en MTV. El nombre del disco es una referencia a la explosión de una Bomba Atomica. Favoritas Voy a dejar la lista de mis canciones favoritas. '''HYBRID THEORY *Crawling *In The End *One Step Closer *Points Of Autority *Pushing Me Away *With You METEORA *Breaking The Habitt *Don't Stay *Easier To Run *Figure 09 *From The Inside *Lying From You *Nobody's Listening *Numb *Somewere I Belong MINUTES TO MIDNIGHT *In Between *In Peces *Leave It All The Rest *Little Things Give You Away *No More Sorrow *No Roads Left *Shadow Of The Day *Valentine's Day *What I've Done A THOUSAND SUNS *Burning In The Skies *Iridicent *Robot Boy *The Catalyst *The Messenger *Waiting For The End LIVING THINGS *Burn It Down *Castle Of Glass *I'll Be Gone *In My Remains *Powerless *Roads Untreaveld *Skin To Bone UNDERGOUND *Across The Line *My December *New Divide *Not Alone *What We Don't Know Categoría:Musica